


The Stars Gazed Back (and They Do Pay Attention)

by hereweshallmeetagain



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Stardust (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Beta Wanted, F/M, M/M, Stardust AU, really patient beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereweshallmeetagain/pseuds/hereweshallmeetagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 2012, November. Hurricane Sandy had just finished its rampage through Central America and east coast of North America. Syrian civil war was reaching its peak. United States of America was preparing for election. Astronomers detect what appears to be light from the first stars in the universe based on data from high-energy radiation, indicating that stars were present at least as early as 500 million years after the “big bang”.</p><p>And James Bond, codename 007, was sent to investigate a fallen star.<br/></p><hr/><p>“Last night, approximately 11 hours ago, the scientists all over the world noted that a meteorite-like object had burned through the atmosphere. The location where it landed, according to satellite data, was approximately around the location inside the wall.”</p><p>“Please tell me that you didn’t sent me here to investigate , what, a falling star?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it when ideas came when I don't have time to work on it. Well, I didn't really hate it. I'm just frustrated by it.  
> I already have a couple work-in-progress, but I really, really had to get these out of my head.
> 
> As you may have guessed. It's a Stardust-James Bond mash-up. Stardust was one of my favorite movie, and I really enjoy writing this one.

* * *

 

 Madrid - Spain, 1 November 2012

 

He did not like receiving calls in the middle of the night. James Bond was not a social creature, and this particular number was known to only a few. Calls received at 10 PM, London time (eleven in Madrid) were generally either bad news or MI6 calling in. Neither were pleasant, really.

"Bond," Tanner's voice coming in from the speaker. "You have a new mission."

Now that had surprise him. He was spending the night in Madrid—a twelve hour transit—after a mission in Aleppo. He was scheduled to fly to London the next day (after he made sure no one—from Syria mission—tailed him, which he already did earlier).

"So soon?"

"I've arranged a flight to Wolsington, Newcastle. Chartered flight. It's leaving in three hours. Your transport will be waiting at the airport. You will head to a village called Wall, several miles from Allendale Town, its near A69 by the way. You will stay there and wait for further instruction."

"I have two things to say about it, Tanner. One, this sounds shady. Two, reference to point one above, I've lost all my equipments in Syria."

"Everything you'd need will be witing for you at The Wall. It is imperative for you to arrive as soon as possible. M's orders."

"Mummy's orders? Then why didn't she deliver it, instead of you?"

"She's on a meeting at the moment."

"At this hour."

"Boothroyd was called in. They're on a video conference with other related parties."

"What parties?"

"At the moment they're none of your concern. Good luck with the mission, 007."

 

* * *

 

Newcastle upon Tyne - England, 2 November 2012

 

The chartered plane landed at Wolsington Airport at precisely 3.23 AM. An agent, whom Bond vaguely remembered from a mission in Istanbul a few months back, was waiting for him at the airport. After a brief introduction (her name’s Eve Moneypenny, yes she was sorry she shot him, but since she also took down the target in the same shot and quickly called medical assistance for 007, and that she was following orders, Bond wasn’t too keen on holding grudges), she led him toward a black Range Rover, then slipped into the driver’s seat.

“They still let you drive after Istanbul?”

“I brought back the car.” She answered cheekily. “You brought back the keys.”

 

* * *

 

Approximately one-and-a-half hour later, they stopped in front of an ordinary looking inn. Bond took in the old, although surprisingly well taken care wooden bulding, then commented, “I wonder if anyone would mind if I moved the reservation to Jesmond Dene?”

Moneypenny gave him a placating smile. “I believe Boothroyd recommended this one. He mentioned that they brew their own beer, they have good local whiskey, and if you survive the hangover the next morning, the pastries are to die for.”

Bond got off the car, and closed the door. Then, he added as an afterthought, “You sure you’re not coming in?”

“See you later, 007.”

 

* * *

 

The lobby was deserted when Bond entered, except for a slightly balding man behind the reception desk. He looked up and greeted Bond politely.

“Welcome to The Bay Willow. How may I help you, Sir?”

“I believe my office made me a reservation.”

“Ah, you must be Mr. Bond! My name is Philip, Sir. Philip Coulson. Emma did say you will arrive this morning. Everything is arranged, Mr. Bond. Your baggage is already in your room. Just one moment, I will get your key. There’s also a package for you. Emma said that I need to give it to you personally.” He turned his back to Bond and opened a cabinet behind the receptionist.

Bond had been in many missions before, and in none of it the welcoming staff of the hotel had referred the person who made reservation for him like an old friend. That, and the fact that the only Emma he knew in MI6 was the one most unlikely to handle things like hotel reservations…

“You were saying ‘Emma’, you don’t mean… Emma Mawdsley, do you?”

“Why, of course! She was from around here, you know. Headstrong girl, that she is. Always said that she want to go to London. Now, look at where she is!” Philip took out a briefcase from the cabinet, then took a key from the rack above the cabinet.

“Here’s the key to your room, Mr. Bond.” He gave Bond the key. “And here’s the package I mentioned. Your room is on the second floor. Took the stairs over there, then turn to the right. Go straight. It’s the last door on your left. Breakfast is served in the restaurant, first floor, available from, well—“ He looked at the clock on the wall “—now actually, until 10 AM. But we can also have it delivered to your room. Please let me know if you need anything.”

“Nothing for the moment. Thank you, Philip. Wait, could you arrange my breakfast delivered to my room please? My friend may have mentioned something about the pastries…”

Philip laughed good-naturedly. “That would be Geoffrey, I suppose. Of course, Mr. Bond. If I may ask, at what time you want the breakfast to be delivered?”

“Six would be fine.”

“Very well, Mr. Bond. Have a pleasant stay.”

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, Bond was walking down a path in the forest, heading towards what was, as Boothroyd said ‘The Wall’. Apparently that wall was what the village was named for. He had with him the equipments he found inside the briefcase—earpiece, guns, mobile phone, and, to his surprise, a short, thick candle. Although he did discard the bulletproof vest. He also discarded most of the clothing in the suitcase—whoever choose them need to be fired, the whole thing, while stylish enough for Bond’s taste, were somewhat outdated by fifteen years. Instead, he took one of the shirts and trousers, then topped them with the leather jacket he brought from Spain.

On the last comm, Boothroyd told him, “Follow the path until you arrive at the edge of the forest. You will find a wall. We will tell you more when you get there.”

To that, Bond had replied with, “These cryptic instructions are beginning to get annoying, Q.”

“Save your breath, 007, it’s a long trek ahead.”

“If you doubt my physical capabilities, then you should have sent a fit young thing to do this instead. There’s still enough time to call the pretty girl who drive me here this morning.”

“Consider this an incentive, then. If you finish this mission, you wouldn’t have to take the yearly mandatory physical exam for active agents.”

“Bribery at such an early stage? You’d have offer something more valuable than that, Q.”

“and the psychological exam.”

“Getting desperate, are we?”

 

* * *

 

“Q, I’ve arrived at the wall.”

“Yes, 007.” Boothroyd’s voice coming from his earpiece. “Go to your right, keep follow the wall. In about a hundred feet, you will find a gap in the wall, guarded by an old man. You need to get past him to the other side of the wall.”

“You’ve got to be joking.”

“In fact, he was not, 007.” This time it was M on the line. “The wall cannot be crossed unless its through the gap.”

“….”

“Go on, try it. You know you want to.”

Bond did. And found that every time he gripped the upper side of the wall, his hand always slipped. No matter how many times he tried, it didn’t work.

“Does anyone ever try a ladder? Or a rope?”

“It’d just broke.” Boothroyd answered. “Be careful, 007. The old man is stronger than he looks.”

As he come face to face with the old man, who was leaning on his stick to walk, Bond told Boothroyd, “Stronger than he looks, was it?”

The old man smirked at him and straightened. “Wanted to cross the wall, aren’t you young man? Fine, fine. Give it your best try. You’ll find that it won’t be as easy as you thought it will be.”

 

* * *

 

Quite a while later…

“Alright, I’ve already inside the wall. What’s next?”

“Q?”

“Boothroyd!”

“Bloody hell!” Bond cursed. He then moved from his previous place, trying to find a place where his earpiece can receive a signal.

“… 007? Can you hear me?”

“Now I can hear you. What the hell with these devices, Q? I am running in blind, here. I don’t need you stuff failing on top of other things.”

“It can’t be helped, 007. It is the magic’s doing.”

“Magic, Boothroyd?” Irritation lacing his voice, Bond asked, “Seriously?”

“Very serious, Bond.” M’s voice replacing Boothroyd’s. “Electronic devices, might not worked past this point, which is why you’d better keep the mobile phone turned off until it’s really, really necessary. No, you need to listen well.”

“Last night, approximately 11 hours ago, the scientists all over the world noted that a meteorite-like object had burned through the atmosphere. The location where it landed, according to satellite data, was approximately around the location inside the wall.”

“Please tell me that you didn’t sent me here to investigate , what, a falling star?”

“In fact, that is exactly what you are there for, 007. The wall you’ve just crossed was, in fact, a magical barrier. Inside the wall was the magical kingdom of Stormhold, the middle ground between two worlds. Humans, and Faeries.”

“Good Lord! Honestly, M—“ he protested, but was cut off by M.

“Listen well, Bond! This is most likely the last chance we had to prepare you of what will be waiting for you in this mission! There’s a lot more at stake here than you think!”

The tone of M’s voice broke whatever argument Bond prepared. He had been scolded by M on quite many occasions, but only on few of them that M had used this tone.

“Had the star fell on any other location in earth, it wouldn’t have come to this. Alas, it had to happen. No star is safe in Stormhold, Bond, especially now that the Stormhold throne is under contention.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesmond Dene refers to Jesmond Dene House in Newcastle upon Tyne, a 5 star, luxury hotel located a few minutes away from Newcastle city centre.
> 
> I’m aware that for a hotel standard, Philip (yes, he is *that* Phil Coulson. I like using dear Phil on my stories) wasn’t being very polite by not escorting Bond to his room. But it was a country hotel, and it was 5 AM; and dear M had told Phil, “Give him the usual room, would you Philip; he was one of ours, after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boothroyd attempted to brief 007 for the mission.
> 
> Well, more like trying to convert him to a magic-believer.

* * *

 

As M had said, had the star fell on any other location in earth, we wouldn’t have to send you to go after it. Had it fell anywhere else but Storhold, it would’ve been nothing but a lump of meteoric rock. Stardust, some would call it. But in Stormhold, stars are living, breathing creature that took the same shape as human being. It was said that the reason they can take living form is because their magic is compatible with those of the fairies, whose magic built Stormhold.

_That’s the second time you mentioned magic, Q._

I assure you, 007. Magic is very real. You did grow up in rural Scotland; don’t you dare telling me that you’ve never heard the stories.

_That’s all they are, stories._

Every bit of those stories had an element of truth in it. It all ties down to Stormhold. I will tell you why, but first let me tell you the history of Stormhold.

Stormhold is the magical kingdom that resides inside the wall. The wall itself was a magical barrier that separates Stormhold and the rest of the human world. Stormhold itself was actually a no-man’s-land, a border between the world of human and the world of fairies. Thousands of years ago, the fairies who, compared to the humans, were fewer in number but more powerful in magic, had decided that they would close this barrier between both worlds. Stormhold was built upon it, and the first lord of Stormhold was given magic that was necessary to maintain the barrier, and to make sure that no inhabitants of either world should ever cross to the other side.

That had been the beginning. But as time passed, things changed. Lordship became a monarchy. Kings priorities changed. They became selfish and power-hungry. Their original duty became second to another, ruling the kingdom of Stormhold. Knowledge of the magic was kept jealously by each king, who only found out about the magic after they receive the throne. It wasn’t until 82nd king that this knowledge was shared again with his kin.

The duty comes with consequences. Without a king, the magic of Stormhold weakens. The magical barrier would slowly crumble, and loopholes between two worlds will eventually appear. It was on the long interval when there was no king in the throne that magic leaked out from fairy world to ours.

At the moment, there’s a leadership crisis in Stormhold. The 85th king died in an accident, along with his heir. There was no one else left of his bloodline to rule. 83rd to 85th king only had one child, and the kings before the 82nd made it a habit of removing their siblings out of the picture before they took the throne. What remains are those who from the 82nd king lineage, but they’re all unaccounted for and no one had stepped up. At the moment, factions of powers in Stormhold are debating whether a king was really needed, or whether they can appoint someone else to be a king.

_I thought crossing the wall was forbidden. How do you know all this recent news of Stormhold then?_

We had our sources, Bond.

Now, had a king from the original line still in power, we wouldn’t have to send you in. Any king from the 82nd’s line will step up to protect the star. I will tell you later why.

Now, about the stars.

The first time a star fell in Stormhold, a coven of witches manage to get their hand on her. They killed her, took her heart, and consume it. The star’s heart gave them a huge amount of power. For several centuries they ruled a fraction of Stormhold, running their coven from the dark. Together, they are powerful enough to rival the original king. Even so, there was no record of any open war between the witches and the rightful king, no one seem to know why. The coven’s power didn’t last. Once it faded, their underlings were scattered and their whereabouts was once more unknown.

The second time a star fell in Stormhold, it was the result of the conflict of succession between the remaining sons of 81st king. By this time, the effect of consuming a star’s heart had become more common knowledge. The conflicting princes, as well as the coven of witches from earlier—yes, witches live for quite a long time—were after her heart. But this star had been lucky. A young man saved her. This young man, people found out later, was actually the grandson of the 81th king. He became the 82nd king, and the star his queen.

_So the kings would have protected the star, was it? Because they are descendants of one!_

Correct.

Now, about the most recent star. I need to make this quick. Your voice is somewhat fading. I think the battery to your earpiece began to run out.

Nowadays, the magic circle of Stormhold knew the effect of consuming a star is. Everyone who knew it is a potential threat for the star. Anyone who got their hand on the star can be a contender for the king’s position. Likewise, anyone who became a king might want to get their hand on the star.

_Protection details. Me and the asset against the world. Not something new, Q._

I bow to your eternal optimism, 007. Now, if you please, get the candle?

_Candle?_

The one that was in the briefcase along with the guns. Don’t you dare telling me you left it at the inn or I swear I will find the Aston Martin you liberate from the garage last year and paint it neon-green.

_I was thinking that the candle is for when the electricity is dead. But I suppose this world has magic lamps, haven’t they?_

Very funny, 007. The candle is a Babylon candle. You light it, while thinking of the place you want to go to, and it will bring you there.

_Convenient. Can you make more of these for other missions?_

It’s fairy-made, not an MI6 issued equipment, 007. It can cost more than your bloody car.

_What a shame._

Now, think about the star, and then light the candle.

_How do I know the candle won’t bring me to space?_

Then think about the star that fell in Stormhold. Last night. Repeat that in your mind.

Once you light it, the communication will be cut off. The further you are from the gap on the wall, the stronger the magic will be. The mobile phone will occasionally receive a signal. Turn it on for a while, then off when you’re done. The battery life is a week, but I don’t know whether it can stand that long in Stormhold.

_I see._

_I’m lighting the candle now._

Good luck, James. May the stars be with you.

 

* * *

 

Bond didn’t think about it until much, much later. Why Boothroyd called him with his first name, or why the stars—plural—would be involved. At the moment he felt like he was flying on super-speed. It felt much like skydiving, except that it was parallel to earth surface instead of vertical. He closed his eyes to protect it from the wind. Not the best move, it seemed, for only moments later he crashed into something.

More appropriately, someone.

Someone with really hard bones.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, and still unbeta-ed. I just feel like posting now. I have lots of things to do tomorrow until weekend. I'd rather posted a short chapter now and be able to concentrate the whole day than posted it next week and have it sitting on my laptop tempting me again and again to edit and working on it.


End file.
